


Heartless

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Miscommunication, Prophecy, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds herself wished away to the Labyrinth. Brothers can be heartless, it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another new fic when I haven't finished old ones..? (I'm a glutton for stress)

Sarah felt her stomach drop when she realised where she was. The Labyrinth. She was in Jareth's Labyrinth a second time. Her mind traced back the last fleeting moments before she'd been so cruelly thrust here. Toby. The child she'd so thoughtlessly given away to the goblins, only to fight with every last breath to reclaim, had wished her away.

The irony was not lost on Sarah.

At first, she wondered why she wasn't at the beginning of the maze. Surely she should find herself at the entrance. She then realised that she wasn't the runner - Sarah was the one wished away. And so her train of thought began to ponder why she wasn't in the goblin castle either. Surely she should be there, beside Jareth, stuck in some kind of pretty cage like the prize she was.

Instead she was sat in the middle of the hedge maze, a comfortable enough spot. The air seemed to change, though Sarah couldn't quite pinpoint in what way. She stiffened, sitting somewhat straighter then. “Jareth?” She chanced.

A low chuckle was the Goblin King's response, and Sarah felt her insides hitch painfully. Her first thought was of horror. She'd spurned him all those years ago. Threw his proposals back in his face. Would he want revenge? Payback? “What a tangled web this is, eh Sarah?” His voice was a low purr, warm, seductive, yet Sarah heard the slightest hint of sadism weaving it's way in as well.

What a tangled web indeed. And Sarah felt like a juicy fly, trapped right in the middle. Licking her suddenly drying lips, Sarah stood. Deciding not to turn around and give him the satisfaction, she held her gaze upon one of the ugly statues as she addressed him. “Toby can't run the Labyrinth.” She paused. “I'm not going home this time, am I?”

The silence that followed was deafening, and Sarah had to resist the urge to whirl around in her sudden rage. The bastard was no doubt enjoying this. Drinking it in, and savouring every last drop. She startled when she felt something come into contact with her shoulder. After a few seconds of blind questioning, she realised it was his hand. “Afraid not.” Was his clipped response.

Sarah abruptly sat back down again, her shoulder feeling uncomfortably cold all of a sudden without the warmth of his hand. She buried that discomfort quickly. Of course she would crave even the slightest bit of affection given the gravity of the situation. And apparently she was stupid enough to crave it of him. Shaking her head, Sarah felt a scowl settle on her features.

Jareth watched her intently. She looked like a coiled spring ready to snap. A caged bird ready to scream it's bittersweet song for freedom. The fae found himself surprised when she let out a long sigh before finally turning to look at him. Her face was free of emotion, and absolutely passive. But her eyes betrayed her. Always her eyes. Back then they had been so cruel, but now, now they were filled only with the deepest sorrow. The Goblin King turned then, summoning a crystal ball with a flick of his wrist – if only as a distraction from that emerald fire.

Finally he spoke. “You won't be short of company.” Sarah's eyes flickered then with an indescribable emotion. Jareth was sure he saw anger for a moment, and wondered why given how very kind he was being right now. _Stubborn girl_ , he thought angrily.

“I don't want your company!” She snapped, turning away before storming off. Jareth followed her, walking on top of the maze's walls. Sarah felt her lips twist into a thin line when she heard his bootsteps just as quick as hers, thumping atop the topiaries. She silently hoped he'd hit a less dense patch, and sink down to his armpits.

Jareth had the luck of the devil sadly, and continued to prance after her. She could feel his grin on her as she sped up, his own feet still matching hers stride for stride. Sarah hit a dead end and let out a frustrated scream before kicking at the greenery. “Careful, precious. The gardener will not be pleased.” His voice was full of mirth, and Sarah turned around, glaring daggers.

“So do it then!” She bellowed, throwing her arms wide. The Goblin King raised an eyebrow at her theatrics.

When her arms flopped to her sides, he spoke, tilting his head. “Do _what_ exactly?” For the life of him, he honestly had no idea.

“I've been wished away. Toby isn't coming to save me. So just turn me into one of those wretched goblins, and have done with it!”

Jareth's expression became rather vague at that. Sarah searched his eyes for the barest glimmer of emotion and found none. It was almost as scary as the prospect of him glaring in anger. Or smirking in satisfaction. Her lower lip trembled despite her best efforts, but she would not cry. No she would not.

After what felt like an eternity, the fae broke the silence again. “And why would I do that?” He tsked, enjoying Sarah's puzzled expression a moment longer. “Your presence here is unfair enough to begin with. Why add to that?” Sarah was speechless. Before she could blurt out a response, Jareth carried on. “And, as impeccable as my company is, I'd rather hoped that you would have realised I was referring to your friends.” His lips curled in a sneer when comprehension dawned on the girl's face.

No, not girl. His eyes swept their way down her figure. Very much a woman now. Jareth summoned a second crystal, spinning it with the first in another attempt at distraction.

“They're... You would let me see them?” Sarah bit her lip, watching Jareth. He hopped down then, standing at an uncomfortable closeness in front of her. The fact that the drop did nothing to buckle his knees only increased her discomfort. He looked like a man. He talked like a man. But there was something else there. Something behind it all that betrayed him, no matter how skilled the mimicry was. There was a whole other world behind his eyes, and always a whole other intent behind whatever words or smiles he threw her way.

She couldn't trust a word. Couldn't trust a smile. Down in the Underground, nothing was what it seemed. Especially Jareth.

“Yes.” Jareth spoke then, rousing Sarah from her thoughts. She fought to hold his gaze, but shamefully found herself looking down after some seconds. “What did you expect, Sarah?” He then grinned that impish grin. “For me to lock you away? Perhaps in the tallest tower? Did you expect gruel, and water, and nothing else? Did you expect me to clothe you in rags, and have you scrub the castle floors?”

Sarah's lips twitched, her eyes slowly travelling back up his body before locking gazes. This time she didn't look away. “Can you blame me?”

Jareth's expression softened, and it worried Sarah even more. His eyes were supposed to be cruel. Why weren't they cruel? “Sarah. I refuse to live up to your expectations any longer - it was exhausting enough the last time.” He then walked around her in a slow circuit. “You painted me the villain then, and I jumped at the chance. After all, time down here is infinite. One can get frightfully bored.” He smirked. How Sarah wanted to wipe that smugness off his face. “But I refuse to believe that you Sarah would paint yourself the victim a _second_ time. After all...” Sarah bit back a gasp when Jareth's words were inches from her ear. “I have no power over you.”

Damn him. Sarah wasn't even sure if that was true anymore. How could someone have no power over you, yet cause your knees to knock? How could you honestly be the one in control when you were in a constant state of unease - just waiting for the axe to fall? Jareth seemed to awaken a primal fear in her; even now after everything, he caused her to second guess herself. Before this day, Sarah had been content enough in herself. She'd grown over the years into a strong, independent woman. She liked to think the Labyrinth had helped in that – had given her that final push out of childhood that she'd so desperately needed. But now she was back here, it was as though it had all been for naught. Less than ten minutes within it's walls, and Sarah could practically feel her power stripped bare.

Maybe this was Jareth's revenge. To get her to revert back into that hapless child again. Sarah's nostrils flared, and she spun around, facing him. “That's right – you don't!” She hissed. “And you never will, Goblin King.”

Jareth watched her stomp off, his head tilted to one side. There were three crystal balls in his palm now, twirling with less grace than was usual for the Goblin King. Jareth growled when one slipped, falling to hit the stone tiles with a loud clink.

 

* * *

 

Sarah moved on, not even sure where she was heading. Her instincts were pulling her feet in the direction of Jareth's castle, and when she realised that, Sarah stopped dead. Why there? There was no reason anymore. No baby brother to save. But where else _could_ she go? That castle, as foreboding as it was, was the closest thing to a home in this realm.

God, where would she live? How would she afford food? These and similar questions ran through Sarah's mind in a blind panic. She sank to the floor, forcing the tears back with every last scrap of power she possessed. But it wasn't enough. Sarah cried.

The Goblin King watched her as he lounged on this throne, a crystal between gloved fingers. One leg was swung over the armrest, kicking restlessly at the air.

Crying? Such behaviour was unbecoming, he thought. His lips twisted, disgusted by the sight.

 

* * *

 

 Sarah finally pulled herself together as time passed, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She stood then, forcing herself straighter. Tilting her head back, she pushed up her chin, taking in the sight of the castle in the distance. Yes, she would go there after all. If only to confront the King of the Goblins, and demand that he make up a bed, and put the dinner on. It was after all his fault entirely. If he hadn't answered her childish calls and snatched Toby, then this wouldn't be happening in the first place.

Yes, she'd do just that.

Sarah's stubbornness only got her as far as the Bog of Eternal Stench before her body decided on a rest. One could not traverse on bile alone...

She groaned, thinking it typical that the one time she stopped to catch her breath had to be here of all places. Sarah didn't linger, glad to find the stepping stones from her previous trip still here to lead the way. Not taking anything for granted, Sarah tentatively poked each stone with her foot a couple of times before each step. She half expected Jareth to throw some sort of obstacle or hinderance in her way, but to Sarah's surprise the journey was a simple one.

Long, but trouble-free nonetheless.

When Sarah got to where the Junk Yard was supposed to be, she was taken aback by the sight. It was... clean? Aside from some newly sprouting willowy trees, and a lot of undergrowth, the patch before her was neat and tidy. The grass was bright and lush, covered every so often in clumps of strange and colourful flowers. Sarah was just about to bend down to sniff one when she paused.

“Bet it'll spit venom in my eyes or something...” She grumbled, deciding to ignore it. Dangerous things often came in pretty packages. Her mind then wandered suddenly to Jareth, and Sarah rolled her eyes. As embarrassing as it was to admit how handsome he was, it was after all a sobering thought. He was the most beautiful, and dangerous thing in the entire Labyrinth.

Sarah's train of thought came to a stop when she heard a twig behind her snap. Her entire body stiffened, and she held her breath, listening. Another shuffle-like sound, and Sarah was whirling round, her eyes wild with panic. Her jaw struggled not to drop when she saw that a young fae man was staring straight back at her.

Maybe Jareth wasn't the most beautiful thing in the Labyrinth after all...

His hair was deep brown, practically the same as hers. His eyes were the same warm shade, his lashes long and thick. His eyebrows though well groomed, weren't pointed up in the same way as Jareth's, rather turning out towards his ears.

“So you're the Sarah my brother never shuts up about.” He laughed. His voice was like honey on velvet, and Sarah barely realised what he'd just said until it hit her.

“Y-You're-!”

“Yes..!” The man chuckled, looking rather nervous before holding his hands up in a pleading manner. “Don't do the face. Everyone does the face!” He pointed, still smiling. “It's a big thing to live up to when you're brother's the King...” The fae closed the distance between them, holding out a hand. Sarah was put more at ease by the fact that it was ungloved. She took his hand, about to shake it, but blushed furiously when he pulled it up for a kiss. “Sorry to hear about what your brother did.”

“It's fine.” Sarah dismissed his pity quickly. Though she was sure it was well meant, she didn't want to dwell on the reality of the situation just yet. Crying in front of a perfect stranger wasn't on her list of things to do today.

“Brothers, eh?” He smirked, pocketing his hands in a more casual stance. “I could tell you some stories about Jareth...” His smirk was then knowing, and Sarah found herself eager for the gossip.

“Then, I'll just have to listen. Out of politeness of course.”

“Of course.” The fae tittered, his smile reaching his amber eyes. “My name is Orin, by the way..!” His face shifted quickly to one of embarrassment. “I-I should've said that to begin with, where are my manners...” He fussed, looking everywhere but Sarah.

“It's fine, really.” Sarah felt her smile growing as she watched him. He was the polar opposite of Jareth in every way. Where Jareth was suave, Orin was clumsy. Where Jareth was cruel, Orin was kind. The Goblin King seemed to exude vanity and a sense of superiority. Orin didn't possess any of that regality, or pompous air, and if it weren't for him divulging who he was, she might've mistook him for a commoner.

“Are you on the way to the castle?” He then asked one of his hands fumbling with the edge of his pocket.

“Yes, I'm afraid I am.”

“I hope you don't think it too forward of me to ask if I could accompany you..? I know a shortcut, and I'm sure your feet are tired?” Sarah felt her cheeks become warmer, and her chest swell. Finally a life line in this hellhole.

“I'd like that very much.” She smiled.

The shortcut brought them into Jareth's private gardens on the eastern side of the castle. Instead of heading straight inside, the two decided to linger, taking a seat on the ivory furniture. Sarah tried to ignore the peach trees, content to listen to Orin's stories.

Maybe this wasn't the worst thing in the world?

 

* * *

 

This was the worst thing in the world.

Jareth glared into one of his crystals. He'd been following Sarah's travels the entire time from the comfort of his throne, and now it had all gone to shit.

His nostrils flared, and his lip curled into a grimace.

For this, his brother would die.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh, intriguing, hmmm~? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter...
> 
> • Comments/Kudos are my carbs. Deliciously sinful...


End file.
